megamandiesattheendfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Dies At The End: Nuts to Guts/Transcript
(Music plays, while human Mega Man''' consintraits. Mega Man jogs and jumps in Chill Penguin's stage. He got tripped by a blue wall. He looks up and kept jogging. He punches the bag of Mecha Dragon. Mega Man kept chopping woods where Rush gives him. Three screen people turns around, and he accidently shot the screened woman. He kicks the energy tank. He cracks the big health, and pours it in a cup. He drinks, he breaks the cup, and the energy goes up. Mega Man does push ups where it has some walls and spikes. The screened man turns around, Mega Man shoots the screened man, the screened man explodes and Mega Man pushed him.Rush chased after Mega Man with a truck. Mega Man puts his helmet on, and took his beard off. He read the folder and he looks at Guts Man's picture. That was Mega Man's mission. Mega Man walks in the street, and meets Guts Man.) Mega Man: Little boy, Blue has lost his shoe and I told you know where to find it. Guts Man: You, uh, you must be Mega Man, huh? Mega Man: Oh, so you recognized me. Guts Man: Nah, the boss told me to be on the look out for I'm an idiot. Mega Man: And your boss is... Guts Man: That's none of your business! You're taking your orders for me, now. Mega Man: I don't take orders from anyone. I'm a lone wolf, or loose cannon, or short fuse in the house of candles. The road-- Guts Man: No, no, no, no, no. You're taking my orders. Mega Man: Fair enough. (Mega Man and Guts Man walks inside the bar. The Star Wars bar theme plays, where the robots are chatting or something.) Mega Man: So, who's the mark? What are we looking for? Guts Man: I'm looking for the Bar Tender. ''(Bar Tender floats to Mega Man and Guts Man, Mega Man hops in the table 'and he grabs the Bar Tender for anger.) Mega Man: DAMMIT, WHERE IS SHE?!! (The Bar Tender hides himself, and Mega Man yells, while he's shaking. Guts Man puts down Mega Man, and Mega Man lets go of the Bar Tender.) Guts Man: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, you lunitic! We haven't started, yet. (Guts Man hands the folder to Mega Man, and Mega Man reads it.) Guts Man: There's three abilities that you're gonna need to pull this job off and nobody's gonna just hand them over to you. You're gonna meet me in these locations for more information. So, get use to seeing my ugly mug. (laugh) Mega Man: I--I wasn't gonna say anything. Guts Man: Who do you--you--you think I'm ugly? Mega Man: Uh--No, I, uh--Bar Tender, let me get a shirly temple......splash of lime. Guts Man: Slow down there, party animal. Heh, hey, uh, let me get a, um, bottle of skotch warts. (Air Man walks into Mega Man, he punched Mega Man's folder, and turns his air on.) Mega Man: Eech. Bubble Man: He doesn't like you. Mega Man: I'm sorry. Bubble Man: I don't like you, either! Mega Man: I like you. Guts Man: Hey, this one's not worth the effort, all right? (Air Man punched Mega Man off the chair, and turns the air on.) Guts Man: Ah, son of a bitch! (Guts Man grabs the bottle, blocked the air blades, takes his arm off, and punches Air Man with Air Man's arm. Guts Man throws Air Man's arm away. Bubble Man runs away.) Mega Man: Wow. Do you think you might overreacted a little there? Guts Man: Yeah, um, here's the thing. I have what you've call prior convictions, so I'm gonna have to get out of here. I'll see you, next week. Hu? Mega Man: Wait, what you have like four thousand dollars worth of drinks. Guts Man: Priors! Thanks, buddy! (Guts Man gets out of the bar. The robots leaves the bar. The Bar Tender gets out of the pack of bottles, and he was angry. Mega Man creeps a little bit.) Mega Man: Let me just, uh, grab my wallets, uh, out of my car. (Bar Tender grabs the normal gun the makes the reloaded sound, Bar Tender aims at Mega Man.) Mega Man: Shhhhhhhhhhhit. Category:Transcript pages Category:Season 1